


Rolling Girl

by LivingDeadGirl96



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clubbing, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Prostitution, Recreational Drug Use, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeadGirl96/pseuds/LivingDeadGirl96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun's losing more and more of his heart each day, while Chanyeol's heart seems to swallow everyone in its path</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Morbid chuckles resound within the small apartment, barely overpowering the audio of the television. The TV isn’t the reason for laughing though. Baekhyun knows this. In fact, he’s watching a news program as morbid as the laughter that had bubbled up from his being. More people are dead in the Arab countries, global warming is happening faster than presumed, a child molester walked free...Baekhyun knows he should feel uneasy or upset by what’s displayed on his screen, but he doesn’t. In fact, that’s why he’s laughing. He feels nothing. 

He shakes his head and sets his bowl of bland ramen down, suddenly not hungry anymore, but at the same time, he’s starving. 

An uncomfortable feeling sets in his bones as he changes the channel, hoping to find something that catches his attention. He knows that’s a near impossible task though. Very few things in life catch his attention.

Five minutes later he flings the remote across the room with a frustrated groan and takes up the now cold ramen to throw away.

He thinks of what all he could be doing on a perfectly boring night like tonight. He could work on his university homework (which would ultimately frustrate him and give him a headache), or work on a new song (but he has no inspiration for writing songs), or he could call up a few of his friends (Sehun is busy studying for finals though, and Chen’s busy with work and his new girlfriend all the time). 

Baekhyun wants to cry to God or whoever runs this fucking universe and beg him to change things. Everything in his life is just...bland, boring, unexciting, and uninteresting. 

Sometimes he thinks about suicide just because he’s that bored with everything that life’s given him so far. 

But he’s not actually suicidal; just incredibly...uninspired? Maybe that’s the term for it.

A jolt of electricity suddenly flows through his being, setting off a metaphorical light bulb above the raven haired guy’s head. Setting his now clean bowl and spoon on the counter to dry, he now has an idea of what to do with himself.

Glancing at his phone, Baekhyun noted that it was 9 pm. It’s fairly late, but not too late for a little exploring of the city he now called home. 

He slips his nike’s on and grabs his headphones, wallet, and phone before leaving his apartment. 

As a gust of wind hits him, Baekhyun swears he’s orgasming from the sheer pleasure that freedom and endless possibilities bring him.

Putting his music on shuffle he begins walking down the street, assaulted by the smell of gasoline, the dimness of the streetlights, and the rumble of late night traffic.

Another shiver racks his body and he has to focus on the music that’s blaring in his ears in order to keep from sprinting into the darkness’s loving arms. He actually feels something.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________When he comes to a convenience store, Baekhyun enters it and looks around, thinking about buying a bag of chips and a soda, but the old man in front of him unknowingly attracts the younger man’s attention by asking the cashier to get him a pack of cigarettes. 

Stuff like cigarettes, alcohol, and drugs hadn’t even entertained Baekhyun’s thoughts as a kid in high school. Sure, he drank now and again, but for the most part he lived a clean life. However, at 22 and bored with life, a cigarette sounded like a heavenly way to send his lungs to hell. 

Without hesitation, Baekhyun asks the cashier for a pack of cigarettes, handing over his ID and the money. He also picks out a lighter with some intricate pattern on it. 

“Anything else?” The cashier asks. 

“Can I have some inspiration? Or maybe a cure for my boredom? Can I sell you my emptiness and buy some pain or happiness, whichever is cheaper?” He thinks sullenly.

“I think I’ve got everything.” Baekhyun confirms, keeping his shadowed thoughts tucked in the back of his mind. 

He pays, receives his change, and thanks the man for a friendly transaction before hurrying outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking off the store’s property, Baekhyun takes his new lighter and cigarettes out of the bag, throwing the plastic bag as well as the plastic surrounding the cigarettes in a trash can along the sidewalk. 

Vaguely he notices the tempo of the song he’s listening to is that of a slower pace, which oddly agitates him. He needs something heavy and fast and demanding.

Satisfied with his change in song, Baekhyun gingerly opens the pack and wrinkles his nose at the smell of menthol and stale paper. 

He pulls one out and shoves the rest of the pack in his hoodie pocket.

Sticking it between his fingers, he flicks his lighter on with his other hand, momentarily fascinated by the flame. It was so pretty looking, but could cause so much harm if handled improperly...

Coming to his senses, he holds his cigarette over the flame, then closes his lips around the filter. 

The lighter is flicked off and Baekhyun struggles not to cough as his lungs drown in the taste of nicotine and tar.

He waits a minute before taking another drag, not quite as deep. This time he doesn’t cough and actually feels the nerves in his body calming with each passing second. Maybe this is what he needed to help relieve him of his...boredom? Honestly he hates using that term so often, but it’s the closest he can get to properly explaining what he feels under his skin each and every day. 

Another drag and Baekhyun raises his face to blow smoke in God’s face. He finally found a cure!

But God doesn’t like being disrespected.

Baekhyun swears vehemently as pain engulfs his index and middle finger and he drops his cigarette.

Turning his phone’s flashlight on, he finds the cigarette, or what’s left of it. 

Had he really smoked it all the way down to the filter already?

Sighing, he turns the flashlight off and steps on the burning remains of the cigarette before continuing his walk. 

“Well that wasn’t nearly as exciting as everyone makes it out to be.” He grumbles.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Reality grips him by the balls and he feels unguarded tears well up in his eyes. His cure turned out to be nothing more than a temporary band aid on the gaping emptiness that was consuming his very soul...if he in fact had one.

Turning the volume of his music up as loud as his ears can stand, he continues walking, off-handedly wondering what would happen if someone were to kidnap him. 

He feels a spark of emotion at the thought, not really wanting that situation to actually happen. His family would be a wreck. Even as screwed up as Baekhyun was, he knew his family loved him no matter what.

In between songs, Baekhyun focuses on his surroundings. He notices a sketchy man in a black jacket walk across the street and tap on the door of what looked like an abandoned building. 

But the door opened and a very large man greeted the guy in the jacket. Music laced with the heavy and addictive base that Baekhyun loved flowed out into the streets, catching Baekhyun’s ears.

He pauses his music as he nears the building. The guy in the jacket hands over some money and is led inside the building. 

Curiosity momentarily aroused, Baekhyun approaches the building. 

Knocking three times, he waits to meet the same large man. 

This is stupid. This is stupid. This is stupid. It’s exciting too. It’s so very exciting.

The large man doesn’t keep Baekhyun waiting long, opening the door and looking down at him with humor in his eyes. 

“Go home kid. This is isn’t your scene.” He advices.

Baekhyun feels his lips curl into a snarl, but remains calm. “I’m not a kid, and you don’t know what my scene is.”

The man chuckles. “Alright. Let me see your ID and $20. Then you can see if this is your scene.” 

Fair enough...


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun opens his wallet, pulls out his ID and pays the cover fee. The large man stuffs the money in his pocket and opens the door for Baekhyun to enter. 

“Downstairs to your left...pretty boy.” He tells him before leaving Baekhyun alone in the corridor. 

Gulping, Baekhyun nears the steps and has half a mind to think about leaving. But he doesn’t. He doesn’t want to. For the first time in so long he’s starting to feel something. 

Casually walking downstairs, the music grows louder and he hears the buzz of people who are too drunk or high to watch the volume of their voices. 

Baekhyun opens the door and is molested by the music, the lights, and the smells that engulf him. 

But the shock quickly fades. This is just another bar, another club, like every other one in the city.

He turns to leave, but thinks better of it. He’s already here, and he’s out $20. Might as well have a drink or two. 

Slinking to the bar, he holds his hand up to get the bartender’s attention. 

Ordering a beer and a shot, Baekhyun pulls out his phone and checks instagram. Of course there are tons of pictures of his friends and family members with their friends, family members, and lovers. It made him sick. It made him hate people. It made him hate his parents for even having sex and conceiving him in this forsaken dump.

Nursing his beer, Baekhyun’s too lost in his thoughts to notice someone come sit beside him. 

“Um, hello.” 

He barely hears the voice over the music. Looking up, Baekhyun’s met by ageless looking eyes and cute chubby cheeks. 

“Hello.” Baekhyun greets with his plastic smile. 

“Are you drinking alone?” The man asks in a surprisingly feminine voice.

Pursing his lips, Baekhyun nods his head honestly.

“Aw, that’s no fun!” The man pouts almost childishly.

“Well, I’m not that much fun to be around.” He again answers honestly. 

Suddenly lips are at his ear. “I bet you are. Why don’t you come with me and I can give you something that’ll pick you right up.”

The offer snags Baekhyun like a fish caught on a hook and he’s following the man through the crowd to the back of the club. 

Together, they enter a much quieter room, with only a handful of people present.

Baekhyun notices that they’re dressed in very provocative clothing, even the guys wore tight outfits that made their more prominent features stand out.

The man then grabs his wrist and leads him to yet another room. This time, however, he shuts the door behind them and Baekhyun realizes it’s just the two of them.

Baekhyun stands by the door as the man goes to his nightstand, searching for something. 

“Don’t be so nervous. I’m not gonna murder you.” the man jokes. 

Baekhyun scoffs, but can’t deny that the thought had been present in his mind. 

When the man finds what he’s searching for, he walks back to Baekhyun’s side and holds his hand out. 

There’s a pretty pink pill in his hand with a large X ingrained in it. 

“It’s ecstasy. It definitely will help with that sour look on your face kid.” The man grins easily.

“I’m not a kid, and I don’t need drugs.” Baekhyun tells him, ignoring the growing urge to take the pill. He knows that ecstasy is one hell of a pick me up and the thought of being under it’s spell is tempting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please for the love of all things holy, if you aren't 18 or if sex/gay sex/drugs/or anything related to these topics make you uncomfortable then PLEASE DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER. This chapter is hella long and is nothing but smut. You've been warned :3

“This is the lowest dose sold on the market. There’s virtually no risk, and even if there is, I’m here to take care of you.” The man smiles, placing a warm hand on his shoulder. 

For some reason, this man’s words only make the urge to try the drug grow.

Hesitantly, Baekhyun reaches for the pill. “At least tell me your name.”

The man smiles as he turns his back to Baekhyun. “It’s Xiumin.”

“Xiumin.” Baekhyun rolls the name around on his tongue. It’s different. Baekhyun thinks he likes different. “I’m Baekhyun.”

“Have a seat, Baekhyun.” Xiumin offers, pointing to the mattress that’s covered in a loose fitting sheet. 

Baekhyun does so as he swallows the tablet. So far it wasn’t any different than taking an aspirin. 

“You’ll need to drink water fairly often, especially when you first take it.” Xiumin instructs a tad too late. 

He then smiles. “I like you. Baekhyun.”

It takes a bit to feel the effects of the drugs, but when he does, he’s overwhelmed. The music blaring from the front of the club sounds like a melody from heaven, or a siren’s call. The walls hide intricate patterns within them, weaving stories that Baekhyun can only hope to one day read. 

Even breathing feels like an otherworldly experience. 

“How are you doing there kid?” God’s very voice seems to speak to Baekhyun.

Blinking a few times, he realizes it’s that guy, Xiumin.

Xiumin stares down at him with the prettiest expression Baekhyun has ever seen. 

“You feeling okay?” Xiumin asks as he places a hand on Baekhyun’s cheek, stroking the skin with his thumb. 

Baekhyun feels his back arch off the bed at the sensation. He feels everything. 

“Better than okay.” He admits, losing himself to the feeling of having the emptiness and boredom inside him dissipate. 

Xiumin smiles and pulls Baekhyun into a sitting position. 

“You need to drink.” He commands, holding a bottle of water to Baekhyun’s lips. 

Baekhyun laps up the water like a dog who’s been outside all day, before collapsing back on the bed. 

“I’m so hot.” He mumbles and suddenly clothes are a very optional thing on his body. 

Xiumin eyes Baekhyun’s body, clad in only underwear, chuckling at the sight. “Better?” 

Baekhyun nods and goes to sit up, but an obscene moan escapes his lips as he falls back, sprawled out on the mattress.

At first, Xiumin thinks that Baekhyun’s hurt, but then sees Baekhyun’s issue. 

Baekhyun is painfully hard and straining against the boxers he’s wearing. Precome stains the fabric and with every movement, Baekhyun’s dick twitches, begging for release. 

Xiumin licks his lips and goes to lie down beside Baekhyun. 

“You know, I can help you with your little problem.” He whispers in Baekhyun’s ear and he swears he can feel Baekhyun tremble with need.

A gentle hand goes to caress Baekhyun’s cheek, moving to his neck, and coming to rest on his chest where he feels Baekhyun’s heart thrum fervently. 

Teasingly, he takes the pad of his finger and drags it across his nipples. Baekhyun lets out a whine and more precum stains his underwear. 

Skirting down his ribs and navel, Xiumin’s hand traces along the outline of Baekhyun’s hard, leaking dick. 

Baekhyun chokes on a whine and goes to remove his underwear, but Xiumin stops him. 

“No. I’m here to take care of you, remember?” 

Baekhyun retreats his hands, choosing to run them through his hair as Xiumin continues tracing the outline of his dick and fondling his balls. 

Baekhyun can’t hold out much longer, however. He feels his orgasm shoot down his spine, straight to his member where it twitches hard against the fabric of his underwear. 

Cum shoots out of his slit and coats his hypersensitive dick as it stains his undergarment.

Baekhyun wheezes, not being able to remember ever having an orgasm that amazing before. 

“You feel good, Baekhyun?” Xiumin cooes as he touches Baekhyun’s cheek. 

Baekhyun nods, but there’s still something missing and he doesn’t know if he has the ability to ask.

Wordlessly, Baekhyun touches the belt that Xiumin is wearing and frowns. 

“You’re still not satisfied?” 

Baekhyun attempts to undo the belt, but it proves too difficult for his post-x, post orgasm self. 

Xiumin laughs and easily undoes the belt, shoving his pants and underwear to the ground. 

“You sure about this?” Xiumin asks as he moves to straddle Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun nods weakly and begins stroking Xiumin to full harness. “Make me feel good again.” 

That’s all the consent Xiumin needs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this chapter has sex in it! However, I promise Chanyeol will be in later chapters :3

Several days pass after Baekhyun’s impromptu one night stand with Xiumin and Baekhyun has never wanted to cry, scream, and kill himself so badly. He’s back to feeling absolutely nothing and it takes everything has to even crawl out of bed. 

At night, Baekhyun forces himself to relive the memories he’s retained. A shadow of a smile flitters across his face as he remembers how even breathing felt magical. 

And the mere thought of sex while strung out like that is enough to coax himself to full hardness. But Baekhyun does his best to resist the millionth random boner he’s gotten. He knows taking care of it won’t/doesn’t feel as good as that night. 

Nothing feels as good as that night…

Another day passes and Baekhyun finds himself back at that secluded bar. This time it’s more rock music that’s playing in the background. It’s not exactly Baekhyun’s personal favorite but he appreciates it.

Paying the cover, he walks down the stairs and sits at the bar, scanning the room for Xiumin. 

He finds him about half an hour later, draped over some scrawny guy who looked more like a girl than a guy.

Baekhyun isn’t happy, but he isn’t exactly upset either. He and Xiumin had a one night stand and that was it. Obviously, Xiumin had moved on.

A quick tap on his shoulder brings Baekhyun out of his thoughts. 

“Hi! You’re that guy that was with Xiumin the other night, right?” The man asks.

“Um, yeah.” Baekhyun answers lamely.

The man smiles, and places his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

“If you were wanting more fun, follow me.” 

And with a wink, the man’s moving through the crowd towards the back.

Baekhyun doesn’t even hesitate in following.

This time, the man takes him to another room. There’s various forms of alcohol, and he mixes two drinks for them.

Baekhyun takes it courteously, downing it in one go, and takes a seat on the bed.

He watches the man take two tablets from his pocket and crushes them fine powder. Once they’re crushed, he cuts two lines and begins snorting them. 

“It’s X, but huffing it is much more effective than taking the pills orally.” He informs Baekhyun. 

Instantly Baekhyun’s on his feet and doing lines of X with this stranger, body trembling at the thought of experiencing the high he did last time.

This time, the effects happen rather quickly. Colors seem more vibrant. He feels well. He feels like God has christened him as a child of light.

When the stranger licks a sensuous line up Baekhyun’s neck, he nearly cums in his pants from the sensation. 

Without reservation, Baekhyun is pulling the stranger in to kiss him and rutting his hips up into the stranger’s own body. 

Clothes are stripped and hasty kisses are planted, more teeth than anything.

In the drug and sex induced haze, Baekhyun realizes how ripped the man is. 

“Fuck me.” He whines wantingly. 

The man grins wickedly as he raises Baekhyun’s legs to prepare him. “With pleasure.”


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun looks forward to the weekends more than anyone else, he believes. On the weekends, he makes his way to the underground club and spends two nights and a day in heaven, surrounded by color and feeling.

Now, he doesn’t even have to pay the cover fee to get in. He’s a regular and is immediately ushered to the back where he socializes with Xiumin, Suho, DO, and Kai. Usually Luhan is there too, tucked under Xiumin’s arm as he’s too tweaked out to do more than smile creepily. 

After spending the first half hour or so talking, the goods are passed around. Most of them pay in cash, but not Baekhyun. He pays with his body, and sometimes a little extra if he’s feeling generous...

Tonight, he finds himself pinned under Kai, dildo slipping in and out of him with ease. The X makes him feel like he’ll cum from the way the toy slides languidly along his walls. His painfully hard dick screams at the friction of being trapped between his stomach and the mattress. 

Shaking his head, Baekhyun feels dizzy with need. 

“I-I need to cum! I need to cum!” He sobs brokenly into the bed. 

Kai plants harsh lovebites to Baekhyun’s shoulder and removes the dildo, much to Baekhyun’s dismay.

“Have I told you how much I love it when you whine?” Kai questions as he grabs a vibrator. 

Baekhyun swallows, not at the sight of the toy, but at the fact that this person, who knew absolutely nothing about him, loved something about him. 

Baekhyun feels a blush creep up on his cheeks and he forces himself to relax as Kai inserts the vibrator. 

But Baekhyun doesn’t feel as...fulfilled? He feels the hollowness creep back into his gut and settle there, taunting him. 

Within minutes he cums, but he doesn’t see the sparks he’s become accustomed to. It feels automatic. His body only cums because it needed to. There isn’t any pleasure, or feeling. 

“Are you okay?” Kai asks as he cleans the toy. 

“I need another fix.” Baekhyun snaps. “I don’t think I got the full dose.” 

Kai chuckles and arches an eyebrow at Baekhyun. “No, you got the full dose. Your body is just developing a tolerance.” 

“Then increase my dose.” Baekhyun demands. 

Kai looks him over. “You’ll have to pay.” 

“Pull your pants down. I’ll suck you off.”

Kai obliges and once the deed is done, he hands Baekhyun 2 more tablets. 

Baekhyun wastes no time in crushing them and inhaling their addictive contents. 

The tingling in his fingers returns and soon his body is trembling with how amazing he feels. Grinning to himself, Baekhyun lies spread eagle on the mattress engrossed in counting his heartbeats. Silently, he passes out after counting over hundred beats.   
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
When he wakes up from his blackout, Baekhyun scratches his hair and goes to take a shower. Only the cold water works, but Baekhyun could care less. 

The curtain is suddenly pulled to the side and a very naked, very aroused Xiumin is there.

He pushes Baekhyun against the wall, turning him to press his face to the tiled wall.

He feels Xiumin’s finger slide in him, crooking to press against his prostate. Heat floods Baekhyun and he lets the elder man take care of him.

A shadow of a smile comes across Baekhyun’s face. He’s grateful for every chance he can please the strangers who have become a second family to him. They gave him exactly what he was looking for in this life, plus, even though he bottoms, Baekhyun can’t help but feel a bit powerful knowing that this many people desire him and his body.


	7. Chapter 7

“You wanna try something new, Baekhyun?” Luhan asks, his tweaked out eyes are less glassy which means he’s mostly sober, for the moment. 

“Maybe?” He shrugs, honestly unsure.

Luhan grins a creepy grin and sits beside him. “I know X is supposed to be this amazing pick me up, but between me and you, it loses it’s edge after about the third time of taking it.”

Suddenly Baekhyun’s heart feels lighter. “You too?” 

Luhan nods and pats Baekhyun’s shoulder. “But let me tell you, this shit here, is a thousand times better.”

A handful of capsules are thrust into Baekhyun’s hand.

“Take two. You’ll feel out of this world in minutes.” Luhan urges.

Without questioning further, Baekhyun downs two of the capsules and pockets the other four.

Luhan grabs his hand and tugs him to his feet. “Come on. It’s time to pay up.”

Baekhyun can already feel the effects of the unknown drug flowing through him. His ears roar and his pulse quickens. He feels like laughing, but when he’s pushed against the door and has Luhan’s tongue shoved down his throat, he forgets about laughing.

Clothes are quickly discarded and Luhan’s not so gentle hand is pumping Baekhyun’s arousal at full speed. Gripping Luhan’s shoulders, Baekhyun lets out whiney moans as he feels his orgasm approaching. 

But Baekhyun is brought back to reality when he feels a cool object slip around his dick-a fucking cock ring.

Luhan tosses Baekhyun his signature perverted smile before throwing him on the bed and forcing himself between his legs. 

A generous amount of lube is poured onto the older man’s fingers and Luhan wastes no time in shoving a finger inside Baekhyun. 

One finger becomes two which becomes three and Baekhyun feels tears sting his eyes. Luhan is hitting his prostate with every crook of his fingers and his dick is aching. His balls are gonna explode if he doesn’t cum, he just knows it.

Without warning, Luhan’s fingers are pulled out of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun goes to complain, but the words drown in his throat when he sees Luhan put a condom on his very hard, very thick member. 

More lube is applied and Luhan moans as he fills Baekhyun up, relishing in the way the younger is whining with pain and pleasure. 

With every thrust Baekhyun chokes on a sob. Luhan knows exactly where his prostate is and he keeps brushing against it.

But he can’t cum because of the fucking cock ring. 

Luhan leans closer to Baekhyun’s ear, his breath setting the younger man’s nerves on fire. “You trust me?”

Baekhyun let’s out a whine and Luhan takes it as a ‘yes’. He increases the pace of his thrusts, occasionally toying with the younger man’s nipples to get a stronger reaction out of him. 

As Baekhyun arches his back, Luhan places a hand around his neck, applying more pressure with every thrust. Baekhyun feels his oxygen supply get cut off and the lightheadedness slams into him, further stimulating his battered body. He can't breathe, but he feels fucking amazing. He wants to tell Luhan to let up, but he doesn't. It feels too damn good.

Luhan uses his other hand to remove the cock ring, not relenting in his pacing or how much pressure he’s applying to Baekhyun’s neck. 

“Are you ready to cum, Baekhyun?” He asks as he releases his hold on Baekhyun’s neck. 

Baekhyun chokes on a moan as blood flows freely, sending endorphins straight to his arousal.

This time he remains silent as he orgasms. His back arches off the bed, mouth wide open in a silent scream. It paralyzes him, the only part of his body moving being his dick as it pulses, spilling ribbons of white over his stomach and the sheet. He’s seeing stars and whole galaxies behind his eyes as he is sent straight to heaven. He’s so far gone, he barely registers when Luhan cums and tosses the condom down the toilet. 

As both his physical and sexual highs dissipate, Baekhyun’s eyes droop with exhaustion, but suddenly he wonders what time it is.

3:45 AM Monday, April 4th, 2016

Baekhyun attempts to bolt out of bed, but pain shoots up his ass and into his brain.

“Fuck!” He groans as he falls back onto the bed. 

“Whoa, take it easy man. Where are you going in such a hurry?” Luhan asks, flopping down on the bed beside Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun vaguely notices him lighting up a joint as he runs a hand through his messy hair. 

“I’ve-I’ve got classes in the morning. I gotta go.” He tells the junkie as he puts on his clothes. 

He then wonders how the hell he’s gonna survive his classes, being as tired as he is.

“I’ve got something that might help, but it’ll cost you.” Luhan offers, teasingly running a finger over Baekhyun’s nipples. 

Pursing his chapped lips, Baekhyun nods and allows himself to be mouthfucked by the older man in exchange for a handful of tiny blue pills. 

“Only take one at a time, and don’t mix them with anything. These beauties will help you pass your classes with no problem.” Luhan tells him, taking a blue pill of his own.


	8. Chapter 8

Baekhyun doesn’t sleep when he gets back to his apartment. He forces himself to stay awake so he won’t oversleep, and at 7 AM, he takes a shower, putting on some clean clothes. 

He checks his bag, making sure he has everything and bolts out the door. 

At the entrance to the building his class is in, he takes a blue pill out of his pocket and swallows it. 

He walks into the classroom and takes a seat in the back beside Sehun and Chen.

“Hay, where’ve you been? We’ve been calling you all weekend.” Chen inquires. 

“You look like hell.” Sehun blurts out.

“Sorry, I uh, got caught up in this new show and the time slipped away.” Baekhyun lies.

The two eye him, but say nothing more about the subject. 

By lunch time, Baekhyun is ready to commit suicide, or murder every single person at this school, he hasn’t decided which yet. 

The kid at the table behind him has an annoying laugh.

The people at the table beside them are screaming obnoxiously.

Even his best friends are getting on his nerves. Sehun’s lisp is just an excuse to talk weird, he knows it. And Chen will not stop going on about the game that was on last night, or his girlfriend. Plus, it’s as if he doesn’t know how to chew with his mouth closed. 

Fuck, even Baekhyun is getting on his own nerves. He feels agitation and nervousness consume him. He doesn’t wanna eat and feels like he might shit himself. Cold sweat breaks out across his forehead and he licks his lips. It’s hard to breathe and he can’t focus his eyes properly. 

He has to get out of here. 

Without saying bye, he gets up and leaves campus, taking the bus to his house. He drops his things off and is practically sprinting to the club. He doesn’t know why, but he knows his friends there will help him. 

He pounds on the door and it’s Luhan that answers. He’s shirtless and looks like he’s just woken up. His pale skin gleams and he can see hints of the older man’s ribs protruding out from his sides. Baekhyun idly thinks that Luhan needs to eat more, but that thought is pushed to the back of his mind as he nearly collapses. 

Luhan grabs him before he falls completely and ushers him inside.

Baekhyun allows himself to be dragged to one of beds and is forced to sit. Luhan grips his shoulders tightly and stares at him with half glassed eyes. 

“Listen, you’re okay. The panic, it’s normal. It’ll go away on it’s own, but I can give you something to calm you if you want.”

Baekhyun barely waits for him to finish his statement before he’s begging for whatever Luhan’s offering to help him. 

Luhan smiles and leaves Baekhyun long enough to retrieve a lighter and a freshly rolled joint. 

Once it’s lit and Luhan has taken his drag, Baekhyun takes it and greedily sucks in the smoke. It burns his lungs, but it’s a calming burn that takes the edge off his nerves. He begins to feel calmer and practically melts into Luhan’s side. 

“Feeling better?” Luhan asks as he pets Baekhyun’s hair. 

Baekhyun nods and fights to stay awake. He really needs to go back to his classes. 

But this mattress feels so comfortable and Luhan is actually really warm. 

Maybe a small nap won’t hurt.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
When Baekhyun opens his eyes, he’s alone and panic grips him for a split second before he remembers what happened. 

Getting out of bed, he groans and feels like his feet are lead. 

He finds Luhan sitting on one of the couches, nursing a beer. 

Without reservation he plants himself in Luhan’s lap and nuzzles his face in the crook of his neck. 

“I see you’re awake.” Luhan chuckles, offering Baekhyun a pretty pink pill.

Baekhyun opens his mouth and takes it willingly. 

“Luhan…” Baekhyun mumbles, nibbling on the skin of the elder’s neck. 

“Someone’s eager.” Luhan teases as he gently rolls his hips up to meet Baekhyun’s half hard member. 

“Please, Luhan. I want you to make me feel good.” Baekhyun moans. He needs sex. He needs to feel himself be pounded into the mattress till he’s a moaning mess. He needs to feel Luhan’s hands around his throat. He needs to be used till he can be used no more, not wanting to feel the emptiness that sobriety offers.

Luhan licks his lips before flipping them over, straddling the younger man. 

“As you wish.” He whispers darkly.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The next time Baekhyun sees Sehun and Chen, he’s wearing his hoodie up and tight around his face to conceal the bruises left on his neck by the devious little Chinese junkie that made him feel perfectly used. 

The blue pill in his system is helping him focus on the mindless chatter his two friends are producing.

He also notices an unknown person entering the classroom. The guy’s freakishly tall but with a sort of baby face. Baekhyun pays the guy no more attention until the giant comes to sit on the other side of him. 

“Hello.” The giant smiles, deep voice rumbling like thunder.

“Hay.” Baekhyun replies neutrally. 

The conversation dies and the lesson begins, but Baekhyun feels the eyes of the new guy on him. It unnerves him and he vainly wishes he had one of Luhan’s joints or a knife to gouge out the new guy’s eyes; whichever was easiest to acquire.

“I’m Chanyeol.” New guy announces at the end of the lesson.

“Baekhyun.” Baekhyun supplies, not really making an effort to remember the Jolly Green Giant's name.

Ditching Sehun, Chen, and the creepy new guy, Baekhyun heads straight to Luhan’s bed, praying like he did every time they fucked, that Luhan would bury himself in the younger male to gouge out the emptiness he feels whenever he isn’t high or sleeping with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah!!! We FINALLY get to meet Chanyeol!!! :D I'm so sorry it's taken so long to introduce him into the story :3 but what do you guys think so far? I know it's word vomit, but this fic has become sort of my child and I really enjoy writing for it! Thank you to everyone who has commented and left cuddos. Ya'll rock ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Baekhyun absolutely loathes Chanyeol. He’s a klutz, he’s loud, he thinks everything is comical, and he’s always trying to make friends with him. 

“Hay, Baekhyun!” Chanyeol smiles toothily.

“Hi Chanyeol.” Baekhyun mumbles, not quite peaking on the blue pill he took before he came in the classroom.

“I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend. Sehun and Chen were telling me you were really good at video games and visit the arcade a lot.” He rambles stupidly.

“No, I’m busy this weekend.” Baekhyun replies with a yawn. 

Chanyeol frowns, but not for long. “Okay, maybe next time!”

“Sure thing, you fucking moron.” Baekhyun thinks rudely.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chanyeol checks his watch for the millionth time, just to be sure he isn’t late. Of course, he's so nervous about being late that he ends up being half an hour early. He idly wonders if it looks stupid that he’s so early. His new job isn’t that important. He’s just DJing at this new club for the weekend. But Chanyeol has a good work ethic and believes in doing everything enthusiastically.

At nine pm, the club opens and Chanyeol begins playing his set. It’s mostly fast paced R&B tunes with some of his own compositions hidden in the mix. He can’t help but smile, knowing that he was helping people have a good time. 

Around midnight, though, Chanyeol sneaks off to have a drink.

He orders just one beer and scans the crowd that’s up against the bar. 

“Hay, Baekhyun!” He shouts instinctively, his face contorting into his signature ‘happy virus’ grin when he sees his classmate.

The smaller male he’d locked eyes on turns to him, and Chanyeol’s smile sours. Baekhyun looks exactly like he does in class, if not worse. His eyes are glassed over, tweaked out on God knows what. A permanent grimace is etched on his thin lips. He also looks like he hasn’t slept in weeks. 

Chanyeol’s caring persona aches to talk to the smaller male, but before he can, another small (anorexic looking in Chanyeol’s honest opinion) man is dragging him away to the back of the club.

Biting his lip, Chanyeol finishes his drink and heads back to the DJ stand to finish his set. But his mind’s gone. It’s in the back of the club, worried about someone who barely knows of his existence.

At the end of the night, Chanyeol is praised for entertaining the guests so well and is asked to return every weekend as the resident DJ. Of course he says yes, excited by the opportunity, but he also hopes this gig will allow him to see more of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, however, hopes to see less of Chanyeol.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
As the last class of the week ends, Baekhyun practically sprints to the bus, needing another fix before he snapped in half. 

Unfortunately, Chanyeol corners him with that disarming smile before he can leave.

“Let’s go out for pizza.” The taller announces. 

Baekhyun shakes his head, still frowning. “Busy.”

Chanyeol whines mildly. “You’re always busy.”

“Sorry.” He looks at him with a what-can-you-do expression and shrugs his shoulders, leaving the giant dumbfounded. 

Chanyeol watches Baekhyun leave, praying that Baekhyun really is busy and won’t be at the club with those other junkies tonight.

Unfortunately, Chanyeol’s heart free falls from the top of the Eiffel Tower when he spots Baekhyun being led away by that skinny guy he was with the other night.

Not thinking about his actions, Chanyeol hurries down from his stand and searches for Baekhyun.

When he spots him and that other guy, he reaches out and pulls Baekhyun to him. “He’s not going with you.”

What the hell was he doing? He doesn’t know Baekhyun and the few conversations the two have had have mostly consisted of Chanyeol talking and Baekhyun trying to get as far away as possible.

The really skinny guy crosses his arms and glares at Chanyeol. “We have a debt to settle, plus, he likes me.” 

Chanyeol groans and shoves two hundreds into the man’s bony chest. ‘That should cover it.”

Baekhyun remains silent as he’s led away from Luhan and the crowd. Chanyeol shoves him outside and then leans down till he’s at eye level.

“Shit.” He curses as he sees how glassy Baekhyun’s eyes are and how blown his pupils are. He thought he’d gotten to the smaller man before he’d taken anything.

“I’m cold.” Baekhyun whimpers, so much like a child. 

Chanyeol’s frown dissipates as he chuckles, taking off his hoodie. 

Once Baekhyun’s wrapped securely in the fabric, Chanyeol guides him down the street, a large hand placed on his small hip to help hold him upright.

“My place is probably closer and I don’t feel like spending the night at a stranger’s house.” Chanyeol teases.

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything, but allows himself to be sluggishly led to the taller man’s apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

At Chanyeol’s apartment, Baekhyun is sat on the couch and tossed a pair of sweats and a shirt. 

Without thinking, Baekhyun starts stripping, only to pause and look at Chanyeol expectantly.

“You’re still dressed?” He asks.

Chanyeol suppresses the heat that’s flooded his his cheeks and clears his throat.

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Aren’t you gonna make me repay you for crashing here?” Baekhyun asks innocently, even though what he’s implying is anything but.

Chanyeol lets out a groan and flops down on the couch beside the smaller male. “Go to the bathroom and finish changing. You’re high,I’m tired, and we have classes tomorrow.”

Baekhyun frowns and looks as if he may cry. Chanyeol does his best to ignore the smaller man and proceeds to close his eyes. 

Everything goes quiet for a moment, but it is quickly replaced with a loud ‘oomph!’ and a string of swear words from a startled Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun, what the hell are you doing? I told you to go change.” He asks the smaller male who has planted himself on the larger man’s lap.

“Why didn’t you want me to go with Luhan?” Baekhyun asks as he toys with the collar of Chanyeol’s shirt.

Chanyeol isn’t flustered, but he freezes, unsure of how to respond.

“I-uh-well, wait, his name’s Luhan?” He asks, large eyes going even wider. 

Baekhyun nods his head, not catching that Luhan’s name obviously hits a nerve deep within the large male.

“Don’t go near him, anymore. He’s trouble.” Chanyeol practically growls.

Baekhyun’s eyes stare into Chanyeol’s, as if trying to understand some foreign language...only to break out in a fit of hysterical laughter.

“I’m serious, Baekhyun. You have to remember this once you sober up. You shouldn’t go near him anymore; not if you value your life.”

Baekhyun at least tries to suppress his giggles as Chanyeol removes him from his lap.

Chanyeol flicks the lights off and heads to his bedroom, leaving Baekhyun alone in the living room. He’s too tired for this shit. Briefly he thinks he should have just let Baekhyun alone to live his life how he saw fit.

But Chanyeol, in addition to his large body, has an incredibly large heart, rivalling that of his close friend, Yxing.

When Chanyeol had first walked into the classroom and sat beside Baekhyun, he could just feel the brokenness, the emptiness, the longing, that emanated off him. The small man was looking for something.

Being a Psychology major, and being good with reading people in general, Chanyeol picked up on the fact that Baekhyun was high, and using fairly regularly.

“You need to stop reading people so much, Yeol. Everyone’s messed up and we deal with it in different ways. Maybe being high is his way of coping.” Yixing states as he hums out some notes to a song he's working on. “You don’t even know the guy and from what you told me, he doesn’t wanna know you.” 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes at the nickname the Chinese man had christened him with when they were in middle school, and takes the pen right from Yixing’s fingers. 

“You don’t get it, Xing. I can’t just sit beside him in class and not say something about him using. Everytime I see him he looks more and more lost, and if there’s a chance I can help in some way I’m gonna take it.” He explains, using the nickname he’d picked out for his friend.

“Just make sure he doesn’t drag you down too. He sounds so toxic. I mean what would your mom think of you trying to go around saving all the lost puppies and kittens of the world?” Yixing mildly warns. He really doesn’t mind Chanyeol’s huge capacity to just love and make everyone feel better about what’s happening in their life, but one day it’s going to bite him in the ass.

“I happen to think she’d love me all the more for it.” Chanyeol fires back.

“Of course you would think that, smartass.” Yixing teases, going for his pen. 

Chanyeol allows him to have the pen back, his thoughts drifting back to the small male who looked more like a zombie each time Chanyeol laid eyes on him. 

According to Sehun and Chen, Baekhyun was a pretty amazing guy before he started using. Of course, the two had no clue Baekhyun was using. They knew something was going on though.

“He’s always been weird, but he’s a good guy once you get to know him.” Sehun smiles in between sips of bubble tea. “He doesn’t hang around much anymore though.” He finishes with a small frown.

Chanyeol smiles at nothing and gets up from his seat, determined to get close to Baekhyun. There’s just something about the small man that draws him in.


	11. Chapter 11

Baekhyun doesn’t show up for class for the next two days, however. 

Throughout the lecture on the third day, Chanyeol chews on his lip to and tries refocus his attention on the lesson, but he fails. 

His mind won’t stop playing images of a strung out Baekhyun being manhandled by Luhan, being force fed an unknown amount of equally unknown drugs and paying for them with his body.

After class, Chanyeol heads to his house, changes, and gets ready for the evening. It’s Friday which means he has a gig at the club. His heart flutters at the possibility of seeing Baekhyun, but his mind warns him that he probably won’t like what he sees.

And when he gets there he sure doesn’t like the sight, not one bit. 

Luhan’s got a possessive hold on Baekhyun’s arms as he kisses him. It isn’t really a kiss though. Luhan had placed a pill on Baekhyun’s tongue and proceeded to suck it off with lazy dominance. 

Baekhyun looks...zombie-like. Chanyeol feels sick just looking at the guy.

“Baekhyun!” He manages to call out, gaining his composure. He needs to get Baekhyun away from Luhan and sober him up.

Baekhyun casts Chanyeol a passive glance, which tells the taller male that he’s beyond shitfaced.

Luhan scoffs, but continues looking at Baekhyun.

“Is this your boyfriend? He looks a little dumb for a pretty one like you.” He comments as he strokes Baekhyun’s cheek.

Chanyeol feels his face heat up in anger and confusion. “I’m not his boyfriend, but he’s coming with me.”

Another self righteous scoff falls from Luhan’s pretty little mouth. “Do you hear that Baekhyun? Your boyfriend’s here to rescue you from me.”

Something clicks in Baekhyun’s hazy mind and he’s clinging to Luhan a little tighter.

“Baekhyun, come on. You don’t have to be around him.” Chanyeol urges. 

Baekhyun just shakes his head. “No, I’m staying with Luhan.”

“Baek--”

“I said go the fuck away!” He interrupts, attempting to scream at Chanyeol.

Luhan scans Chanyeol over once with boredom. “I don’t think he likes you very much.”

Chanyeol’s heart continues falling, threatening to shatter. He just wants to help Baekhyun.

“Luhan,” Baekhyun mumbles into the nape of the elder’s neck. “Make me feel good.”

Luhan consciously angles the two so that Chanyeol can get a good look at the way Baekhyun is nipping at Luhan’s skin.

Chanyeol walks away before the two leave. Otherwise, he’d follow both of them and kill Luhan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter's kinda short! But I hope you keep enjoying it!


	12. Chapter 12

Around 1, Chanyeol steps out for a smoke break to clear his mind, which was filled with a certain small, strung out male who was dying slowly. 

He can’t deny he feels something for Baekhyun. But whether it’s something platonic or romantic, he isn’t sure.

All he knows is that he really cares for Baekhyun. He wants to see him smile and hear him laugh for the first time since he’s met the guy.

Stubbing out his cigarette, he goes back inside and begins tearing down some of his equipment. Closing time’s in less than an hour and there aren’t many guests left.

As Chanyeol retrieves the keys to the supply closet from the bartender, Kris, he looks over and notices a smaller figure slumped over the bar.

Kris sighs. “Don’t worry. He does this all the time. I’ll just call Luhan and he’ll help him.”

Reflexively Chanyeol’s arm shoots out to grab Kris’s arm before he grabs his phone. “No!”

Kris looks at him weirdly, but remains silent.

“I’ll take him home. I was just on my way out anyway.” He tells him.

An awkward moment passes before Chanyeol receives Kris’s blessing, not really caring who took the junkie home, as long as he didn’t OD in the club.

Baekhyun is barely conscious enough to keep himself standing so Chanyeol maneuvers him onto his back; the smaller’s arms wrapping around Chanyeol’s wide shoulders loosely.

Again, they head to Chanyeol’s place and again, Baekhyun offers himself up to the taller male. Chanyeol refuses and ignores the slurred whines of a dejected Baekhyun as he goes to his room to get ready for bed.  
As he settles in, Chanyeol scrolls through his phone, feeling himself grow more and more tired with every second that passes.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sharp creaking of aged wood and a pointed intake of breath alerts Chanyeol that he isn’t alone, however.

Wary eyes and disheveled hair make Baekhyun look more like a lost puppy than a drugged up grown man. In any other circumstances, Chanyeol would laugh in his face.

But Baekhyun is standing there and looks as if he’s going to cry in about three seconds.

“Is everything okay?” Chanyeol asks, setting his phone down and cutting on his bedside lamp.

Baekhyun gulps down a few lungfuls of air and stares at his host nervously. “It’s-I’m really cold.”

As if to emphasize his point, Baekhyun runs his hands over his biceps and hunches forward a few inches.

“I can get you a blanket if you want.”

“Um, can-can I sleep in here? I-I don’t want to be alone.” Baekhyun mumbles. 

Chanyeol blinks. Had he heard right? 

“I-I’m sorry.” the small man apologizes sincerely.

Regaining his composure, Chanyeol shakes his head. “N-no don’t be sorry. There’s plenty of room.”

Baekhyun’s eyes light up for a millisecond as Chanyeol pats the other side of the queen size bed. 

Tentatively, Baekhyun crawls under the comforter.

Chanyeol turns off the lamp and lies down, facing the ceiling.

He’s too absorbed in his own thoughts to sleep anymore.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Baekhyun. You’re shaking.” Gravelly syllables are suddenly thrown in the face of silence and Chanyeol’s large hand goes to touch the smaller male out of pure instinctual desire to comfort.

“I’m--I’m just coming down. It’s no biggie.” Baekhyun’s voice barely shakes, as if he really does think this isn’t that big of a deal.

Chanyeol moves his hand to Baekhyun’s forehead, which feels disgustingly clammy. 

“You have a fever. Here, move closer.”

Chanyeol’s large arms wrap around Baekhyun and smush him to his chest.

Baekhyun’s body freezes at the contact. It’s foreign, and it makes his skin crawl with anticipation. This is the part where Chanyeol will demand payment from Baekhyun for everything he’s done for the smaller male. 

Baekhyun prays Chanyeol will be gentle with him unlike a certain Chinese junkie who had fucked him earlier so hard he lost consciousness. He knows he’ll wear the bruises for days and his ass aches only slightly less than his head.

But minutes pass and Chanyeol makes no move to possessively manhandle Baekhyun. The smaller continues lying against his host’s chest, counting his heartbeats as if they were a stopwatch, counting down to when Baekhyun is used as another fuck toy.

“Go to sleep. You’re safe here.” Thunder rumbles from Chanyeol’s vocal chords straight into Baekhyun’s chest, shaking his fragile heart.

Slowly, Baekhyun closes his eyes, giving in to exhaustion. It feels as if the world’s been lifted from his shoulders and the warmth coming from Chanyeol’s body is like a lullaby, calming even his most frayed nerves.


	13. Chapter 13

Shittily covered windows allow excess sunlight to filter into the room, waking Baekhyun up the next day. 

Groaning,he shifts into a sitting position and crawls out of the bed to use the bathroom, attempting to remember the events that occurred the day before. 

Once he’s finished, he decides to try and find his way out of the small apartment. Vaguely he remembers getting high with Luhan and Chanyeol dragging him to his place for the night. 

He takes note that the pain in his ass is minimal, so they must not have slept together.

“Oh, good morning.” 

Baekhyun freezes as he hears Chanyeol’s scratchy morning voice. 

“Morning. I uh, just was just heading out.” Baekhyun manages to reply.

The taller male chuckles warmly and hands Baekhyun a cup with a steaming liquid in it.

“I have a better idea. Let’s grab a bite to eat. I’m not the best cook around and I’m sure you’re hungry.” 

Baekhyun shakes his head too quickly, hoping to shake away the awkwardness.

But Chanyeol is a stubborn motherfucker. He continues pleading with the smaller male, even going so far as to say it would be payment for staying over the night before.

“Alright, alright fine, let’s get something to eat. I uh, don’t have any extra clothes though so don’t pick anywhere too fancy.” Baekhyun grumbles, giving into Chanyeol.

Suddenly a cloth is flung, nearly smacking him in the face had he not caught it at the last second.

“It’ll be a bit big, but at least it’s clean.” Is all the explanation the taller gives as Baekhyun stares at the shirt that looks almost two sizes too big.

Baekhyun shrugs, and goes to the bathroom to change. He knows Chanyeol wouldn’t have minded him changing in front of him, but for some reason Baekhyun’s gut turns uneasily at the idea of his host seeing his body.

Once Baekhyun has changed into the shirt that smells quite different than his...or Luhan’s, he follows the taller male--to the mall.

“It’s almost 3 in the afternoon.” Chanyeol explains easily at the sight of Baekhyun’s confused face. “Neither of us are made of money and there’s about twenty restaurants to choose from here.”

Together they enter the four story mall and head straight for the food court, which Baekhyun smells before he sees.

Instantly his mouth is watering at the sight, smell, and sound of life sustaining food surrounding him. 

He’s so enraptured, he misses the way Chanyeol looks down and casts him a fond smile, as a parent would look at their child as they experience something for the first time.

Without thinking, Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s hand and drags him to one of the restaurants that doesn’t look like it’s packed. He tells Baekhyun to find them a seat while he orders.

When the order is ready, Chanyeol finds the seat Baekhyun picked. He laughs at the smaller man’s face as he stares at all the food.

“You’re gonna catch flies if you keep holding your mouth like that.” Chanyeol teases as he puts a portion of meat and noodles on his plate.

Baekhyun closes his mouth, but doesn’t make a move for the food, even if his stomach is screaming at him to shove it all down his throat. Why did Chanyeol do this for him?

“Go ahead. I can’t eat all this.” the taller urges.

Slowly, Baekhyun takes some rice and some meat and puts it on his plate. 

When he takes the first bite, Baekhyun feels his stomach leap out of his body, eager to hug Chanyeol for supplying him with such a tasty meal.

Quickly, Baekhyun is shoving more and more of the food down, savoring the sweet, spicy, and tart flavors that mingle in the back of his throat. He momentarily forgets that he’s in public, with Chanyeol, who paid for the meal…

Dropping his utensils, Baekhyun stares at the tray where there had been a mountain of food. Now it’s nothing more than a pitiful speed bump of napkins and empty containers. Baekhyun purses his lips. Had he really eaten that much?

“I’m sorry. I, uh, guess I was a little hungry.” he mumbles, hanging his head and running a hand through his scruffy hair.

“Hay, that’s why I bought a little extra.” Chanyeol states, finishing up his normal sized plate of food.

Baekhyun frowns because he knows that Chanyeol bought more than a little extra, much more.

But Baekhyun is forced to drop the subject as he feels his stomach grumble dangerously. The hot, acidic taste in the back of his throat is a warning that he is close to throwing up.

“I’ll be back.” he manages to mumble as he scans the area for a restroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah!! It's been way too long since I updated yeah? I'm soooooo sorry Dx But work and school have been crazy af (yes, I'm taking summer classes ugh) Hopefully you enjoy this lil update (even if it's not v exciting :/) and I hope to update more in the near future!

Locking his eyes on the sign that reads “restroom”, Baekhyun flees the food court with a dazed Chanyeol struggling to make out where he is going.

Barely managing to make it into a stall in time, Baekhyun convulses and hurls a large portion of the food he’d consumed into the toilet. 

The strength of the convulsion nearly sends him falling to his knees.

Closing his eyes, he fights against the taste of regurgitated rice, meat, and vegetables in the back of his throat. 

Unfortunately, it’s a losing battle. 

Baekhyun leans over the toilet and feels more hot, half digested food slide up his throat. The feeling has him practically ripping his mouth open to escape the sensation.

“Baekhyun? Are you in here?” The familiar deep voice reverberates off the walls, sending a wave of panic through the smaller male. This in turn, causes him to double over and continue vomiting grotesquely

“Baekhyun, is that you?” Chanyeol’s voice asks, much closer to the stall Baekhyun is in. 

Baekhyun wipes his eyes and prays that Chanyeol will just go away. He doesn’t need to see him like this. 

“Baekhyun?” 

“Go away! I’m fine, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun snaps as another wave of nausea hits him. Hopefully the giant is ignorant and self absorbed enough to just wait outside till Baekhyun doesn’t feel like he’s trying to vomit up his internal organs. 

Suddenly the sound of something shuffling across the floor is heard, followed by a loud ‘thwack’! A few swear words pierce the air and Baekhyun pulls his head from where it was resting against his arm on the toilet seat to look at the source of the ruckus. 

“The fuck, Chanyeol!? I said go the fuck away!” He screams, fighting the urge to kick the large man in the nuts. How dare he crawl on the germ infested floor to join him in the small bathroom stall.

Feeling his cheeks heat up, a forewarning that he was gonna hurl again, Baekhyun leaned over the abused porcelain, feeling his stomach contract and slam against his other organs painfully. Fresh tears poured from his eyes and his nose rain disgustingly. It’s embarrassing to have someone see him like this.

Chanyeol frowns and quickly crouches over Baekhyun’s much smaller body. His hand, which he notes practically covers Baekhyun’s whole lower back, begins rubbing small circles against the fabric of the borrowed shirt. Hearing Baekhyun choke on his tears, snot, and vomit makes his own stomach clench uncomfortably. He hates seeing anyone in pain, and Baekhyun was in agony.

When the dry heaves subside, Baekhyun manages to lift his head and look at Chanyeol.

Heartbreak shoots through Chanyeol’s being and he’s instantly pulling the sleeve of his hoodie down a bit and lifting his hand to help wipe away the tears and snot off of the smaller man’s face. 

“Hay, you okay?” He asks softly. 

Baekhyun’s pride wants him to push the giant away and curse him for treating him like a child, but he feels exhausted and jittery, like he just ran a marathon and consumed two pots of coffee. 

He remains silent and let’s Chanyeol wipe his face, only half caring that his bodily fluids were staining the black fabric. 

“Come on, let’s go back to my place.” Chanyeol mumbles, looking Baekhyun in the eye to make sure he’s okay with it. 

Baekhyun weakly nods his head and attempts to stand, but Chanyeol bears most of his weight, or rather, weightlessness. Baekhyun is too skinny.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, this fic is really messed up and the first few chapters won't even include Chanyeol. However it will be a Baekyeol fic as the story goes on! I got this inspiration for this fic from the song, Rolling Girl. If you haven't heard it, I strongly reccomend it! Anyways, I really hope you enjoy the word vomit that my overactive imagination has produced :3


End file.
